The Raven
by JasonTood01
Summary: After a fun night with most of the batfamily, Cassandra would much prefer having a book read to her and a mug of coffee to drink.


Cassandra's apartment wasn't exactly big but it was cozy and suited her personality, the walls were painted blue and black with white oriental styled flowers dotted around. She had two sofa's in the front room along with a tv she didn't usually watch (blame Jason and the other bat boys). A few large bookcases reaching to the ceiling lined one wall which neighboured the kitchen that was very open and as neat as she was. An island counter sat directly centre of the kitchen, with stools bordering two sides.

Just off of the hallway on the left entering the door were two bedrooms. The first was a small guest room which normally belonged to Jason, except for when they were both lonely. Then he would sleep in her room, in the large queen sized bed. Her room was just as neat as the other rooms with more bookshelves lining the wall next to the door. A desk sat next to a window opposite the door, the only cluttered thing in her upon it were notes and maps primarily to help her find her way around Gotham easier. Finally, there were a few drawers just next to her bed on the right side of her window. Pictures of her with all the Batfamily (more of Jason though, she held a special place in her heart for him) were on top.

Cass had finally kicked out the others; Dick, Barbara, Tim, Stephanie, Conner, and little Damien. They'd had a games night, board games mainly, which was what Cass was best at. She won most games but couldn't beat Dick when it came to Twister, or Jason when it came to Scrabble. She loved that about him; he was a genius when it came to words or anything literature wise. Even weaponry, he could find his way around any gun he got his hands on. She didn't exactly approve but she couldn't say anything since she'd killed people before too. Jason helped her tidy up, there wasn't much mess but he was staying the night so it was only fair. A few bottles were thrown away and the games were tidied and stored on one of the shelves of the many bookcases.

Once it was all clear, Cass went to her room and changed into a long shirt with the bat logo on it and took off her trousers. After putting her hair up in a ponytail, she went to make a drink for both of them. For Jason it was always something sweet; a latte with four sugars and two spoonfuls of caramel syrup. The black haired giant had a surprisingly strong sweet tooth, whereas she would usually have a plain black coffee or tea. Once they were done, she brought them out and handed Jason the coffee.

He smiled as he sipped at the hot liquid, Cass made it perfectly. He ran a hand through his thick hair, then pecked her on the forehead. "Want to sit a while and read?" His husky voice asked.

Cass felt her cheeks heat up and was able to nod in return, her normally quiet voice failing her slightly. Jason sat after grabbing a book off of the shelf, the work of Edgar Allen Poe. He loved the poetry and how it was so dark. Cass curled up to him, sipping at her black coffee, "Read it out loud?" She asked.

To the point as always, Jason enjoyed that. The others tried to explain it in too much detail but Cass just said it as it needed to be said. He nodded and began reading his favourite piece, 'The Raven' probably cliche but he didn't care. The words almost floated from his lips, filling each corner of the room with a slow, deliberate pace. It took him a while to read which he knew Cass enjoyed, she could take her time hearing each word and letting it wash over her. The dark poetry being a form of bliss for the two. It didn't take long to read but it took long enough for the coffee's to be drained away and make the two sleepy. Finally, Jason closed the book and ran a hand through Cass' hair.

"Wanna head to bed?" His asked, his voice almost music to her right now. A sleepy nod was her response as he shifted her so he could stand. Cass could be very lazy and knew that Jason didn't mind, so all she did was lift her arms up and the 6'4 man knew to carry her. He hefted Cass into his arms easily and took her into the room, laying her on the bed as he stripped down to his boxers. Cass snickered as she noticed it was like normal, Green Lantern boxers.

"You're a child." She teased, but Jason just chuckled as he laid next to her, kissing her softly. A pleased whimper coming from her in response. They carried on kissing for a while, tracing their hands over each other slowly, just teasing each other lightly. Jason was about to make a definitive move, plucking up the courage to take a step in their relationship, but Cass let out a long yawn and rested her head on his chest.

"Sleep is good right now." She admitted. Jason nodded, exhaling deeply. Their foreheads resting against each other as they pecked each other's lips one last time for that night.


End file.
